THE MISSING GODDESS
by yUki- itOe 24
Summary: What happens if Mayura knows that she's a goddess? Will she believe it? Will she tell her secret to Loki or keep it as a secret? What revelations will she found out about her life? Read it everyone… please! It's our twin sis first fanfic :3
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

CRACK!

Mayura dropped the plate that she washed because there was something in her right palm.

"Mayura! What's that?" Mr. Daidouji asked.

"Nothing! Hahaha…" she replied. Then Mr. Daidouji went back to what he's doing earlier. Mayura picked up the pieces of the plate after that she finished washing the plates and went to her bedroom.

It was late Mayura can't sleep, she's staring at her palm.

"Don't worry Mayura, this marks or symbols or whatever so ever will be gone tomorrow!" she said to herself and went to sleep.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*THE NEXT DAY*

Beep, beep, beep.. BEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP…

"Oh no! I'm late!" Mayura said. She quickly went to her bathroom to take a bath, she removed her clothes and look at her palm.

"It's still here, I just need to wash it well" she turned on the faucet and washed her hands but in the end, the mark won't vanished.

"I give up, I'll just look for a gloves so that no one will see it. Then I'll go ask Loki about this maybe he knew it" She said, she finished bathing then looked for the gloves. She wore a simple white fingerless gloves and she prepared for school.

After school, Mayura went to "Enjaku Detective Agency", she greeted them, eat snacks, chatting etc... Loki notices that she's wearing gloves.

"Mayura, why are you wearing that?" he pointed the gloves, "it's hot you know." He continued. Everyone looked at her. "It's nothing… hahahah... its fashion" she answered.

"Mystery Girl surely has bad taste in fashion... hahaha" Fenrir barked but he didn't know that Mayura can understand him.

"Bad taste huh… well you don't know about fashion." she replied (she got irritated!). Loki and everyone eyed her.

"What did you just say?" Loki asked.

"Eekk! ahmm I mean… you! Loki, have a bad taste of fashion! I mean coat? Hahahha you should be wearing t-shirt, pants… hahah! Well look at the time I'm going home now… bye Loki, bye Fenrir, by Yamino!" she said then she went home.

"Maybe I'll ask him next time. I didn't know that Fenrir can speak… what's happening to me." She said while staring at her palm.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*NIGHT*

Mayura is about to sleep when she heard a knock in her window. She looked at it saw it was only two raven birds.

"so cute… come in it's cold out there " she said then she opened the window and let the birds in. When the birds got in, the wind blew strong and feathers shattered everywhere.

"What's happening?! Stop it!" Mayura asked. Then the feathers gone and also the two birds, she found something on a floor a golden wrist watch with a glass orb sitting on top.

"If you need help just call me." it said

"What? Who are you? I mean, what are you?" she asked

"Just call me Thaliah… trust me Master." It replied

"Wait! What's happening?" asked again but no answer. Her knees got weaken…

"Strange…" she said. But she didn't know that her other palm was having the same mark.

**first chapter done~! :D i hope you enjoy it.. uhmm first time here ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

*THE NEXT DAY*

Mayura woke up shocked again to see both of her palms have the mark.

"What the hell is this?! Arrghhh!" she said.

"ohh… Fushigi mystery! hahahha"… "Come on Mayura" she slapped herself.

"It's not time for this, this mark proved that what happened last night was not a dream." she said to herself. But later she was calm herself and looked for a pair of pink gloves then she prepared for school.

After school, she went to Loki's house (as usual). She was nearby the house when she saw Loki, Fenrir and Yamino running towards the park.

"What's the hurry about?" she said then Mayura followed them; she saw that Loki was fighting two monsters. The monsters can multiply itself. The monsters attacked Loki but Loki easily blocked his attacked and used his Laevitin and won the battle.

"Tsk… tsk… Odin will never give up." Loki said.

"Master Loki! The other pieces is still around we had to finished them" Yamino said.

"You're right." Loki said then they leave the park. But he didn't know that Mayura was there all the time watching them fighting.

"What's this? Loki? Fighting? Power, Monster?" Mayura said. She was shocked she didn't notices that the part of the monster slowly approaching her.

"Master!...", Mayura heard it and she was so scared.

"What?!" she asked

"Master…" the monster repeated again. The monster was about to attacked Mayura.

When she said "Thaliah!"

"Yes Master."

The orb appeared in front of her then it transformed into bow and arrow. Mayura used it then shot the monster but it only escaped.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

"That's strange, I wonder why Mayura hasn't come yet?" Loki asked. They finished the entire monster and going home.

"Maybe she's in the house, waiting for us." Yamino replied and smiled. When they reached home, they saw a note from Mayura.

"Master Loki! Look! It's from Ms. Mayura!" Fenrir shouted

"What does it say?" Loki asked. Yamino get the note then starting reading it.

"**Gomenasai Loki-kun, I won't be coming for today because I'm busy**. **Well take care!**"

"Busy ehh? Maybe she's busy in school, that's great." He said then they start taking a rest.

Many days have passed; Mayura hasn't come to the agency. She's always leaving them a note in the door and always saying that she's busy. Loki notices that maybe she's hiding something.

"Hey guys, how about a visit to Mayura tomorrow?" Loki asked. They agreed…

"_If you're keeping something Mayura, I'll going to found out_" he said to himself smirking.

**and here's 2nd chapter... why it's so confusing uploading chapters?.. -_-"**

**review please and enjoy :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

*SATURDAY MORNING (NEXT DAY)*

The next day, Loki, Yamino, Fenrir, and Ecchan went to Mayura's house, Mr. Daidouji welcomed them.

"Papa! Breakfast almost ready. Just wait." Mayura said

"Oi! You have visitors, the detective boy is here" he said

"Loki, why are you here?" she asked

"Is it wrong to visit you?" Loki answered

"Well… no..." she said the she continued preparing the food. When the food is ready…

"Mayura, why are you still wearing those gloves?" Mr. Daidouji asked

"Papa, it's uhhmm… style hehhehe" she replied

"Style ehh? Eventhough bedtime you're still wearing them, you better remove it." He said

"Papa… let's eat hehehehe" she said

They finished eating breakfast, Mayura is the one who always washed the dishes. She removed the gloves but when Loki came she quickly put the gloves back, Loki notices this.

"Mayura, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing… hehhehe" she replied

Loki notices that she's hiding something, he grabbed her hand and removes the gloves, Mayura just closed her eyes.

"There's nothing at all" she heard him. She quickly opened her eyes and she was shock it's true, nothing was there. She removed the other one, the marks disappeared. She sighed in relief.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*MEANWHILE IN ASGARDS*

The monster who got escaped came to his master.

"Master…" the monster said

"What is it?" the master replied

"I have something to tell you." The monster said

"Then say it! Before I kill you!" he said impatiently

"The Alara Orb…" the monster uttered

"Interesting, what about it?" he responded, tapping the table next to him

"Someone is using it." The monster said

"Really huh? Then who?" he asked still tapping

"It's her! The daughter of Idun!" the monster burst out

"What did you just say?!" he said now he's mad

"It's true Master." The monster replied

"Hahaha… Thank you for the wonderful news. Now I shall finish you!" he pointed his hands at the monster

"No! Master Odin! Have mercy!"…. "Ahhhh!" then the monster died

"Ahh… that's great" he said then drank the wine. His two raven birds came in.

"Hugin, Munin welcome back" then his two landed on his shoulder

"What's that? Hmm… so what's the next plan? Hahaha!" he said to himself then laughed evilly

**chapter 3... check! hahhaha... you see guys i almost finish the story... but i don't want to upload it at the same time... one by one only... sorryy... :)) please don't get mad...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"School Festival… school festival… school festival heheheh… I'm excited how about you Narugami-kun?" she asked

"Come on Daidouji I don't have time that" he replied

"But Narugami, it will fun" she insisted

"No, besides I have something to do." He said

"Aww really? How bad, there's many food there." She added

"Really?! Well count me in!" he said in excitement

"Narugami, could you us carrying these stuffs?" she said

"Sure thing Daidouji!" he said. He helped them while fixing he glanced on Mayura's palm. Narugami saw something, he looked again but it's gone.

After school, Narugami is going to Loki's house to tell him what he saw when encountered two wolves. They attacked him, he blocked their moves but was defeated and fainted. Narugami is awake now; he was in Loki's house.

"You're awake! Thank goodness" Mayura cried out.

"How did I get here?" he asked

"Ms. Mayura was the one who brought you here. Ohh here's a soup to fill your stomach." Yamino offered

"Thanks four eyes!" he said then ate the whole soup.

"Narugami what happened to you?" Loki suddenly asked. He was about to tell Loki when he glanced again in Mayura's palm but it's still nothing. He sighed, Loki notices this.

"Well I just encountered a group of dogs don't worry I'm alright now." he lied.

"Since it was already night I better go home but before that Loki to go to the school festival tomorrow. Ok!" she said

"Sure thing Mayura." He said. When Mayura was gone…

"Actually I encountered Odin's wolves." He admitted then Loki's eyes widened.

"Why Odin would attack you instead he wanted me to be killed?" Loki asked still shocked

*MEANWHILE*

"Hey Thaliah, do you know what happened to Narugami?" she asked while staring at the moon.

"He was attacked by a group of dogs, Master why do you ask?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just that I have a feeling that my friends will get in trouble." She said still staring the moon.

"Don't think about that Master besides what happened to Narugami was only an accident." Thaliah said to her.

"hhmm… you're right. I hope nobody will get in trouble especially Loki." She said then went to her bed.

"You have to sleep Master, tomorrow is the festival" she reminded her.

"Oh right! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding" she said.

"Goodnight Master." Thaliah said.

"Goodnight Thaliah." Then Mayura went to deep sleep.

"I just hope that Master will be okay." Thaliah said then went back to orb again.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Now the day of the School Festival, everyone is having fun especially Mayura. Thankfully that Narugami was already recovered all he did is to eat many foods.

"Loki! Come on let's go to the Haunted House!" Mayura said.

"Don't like." His reply

"What?! Why?!" she asked.

"Because all you gonna do is to scream because of the ghost." He said.

"Nonsense! I'm not a coward maybe you're the one who's scared Loki." She said.

"Of course not, what about a challenge?" he challenged her.

"Bring it on! What are the rules?" she asked.

"The one who will scream, clutching, or hold somebody hands will lose." He said.

"Okay then! Let the challenge begin!" she said in excitement. Then they went to the Haunted House. When they got in they heard footsteps behind Mayura looked behind but no one was there.

"_I'm scared now_." Mayura said in her mind. Loki looked at her but it seems he doesn't care. They were walking on the corridors they saw an old woman asking for help.

"Someone please help me, young lady could you help me?" she begged but the old woman is scary.

"I uhmm… " Mayura said Loki just continue walking.

"Loki! How dare you to leave this poor grandma?!" she shouted him.

"Come on Mayura it's only an act, shall we continue then?" he said.

"Wait!" Mayura said chasing Loki.

"How dare you leaving a poor old grandma! Now I shall teach you a lesson!" the old woman said. She put her hands down and starting crawling. Mayura looked again at the old woman when she saw that she's chasing them.

"AAHHHH! LOKI SHE'S CHASING US!" Mayura said, she past Loki then run into other direction.

"Mayura!" Loki said. The old woman's hair became black, hair grow in every part of her body, her nails grew longer becoming claws, her teeth turning fangs and sharp, her eyes, ears, nose and become big. The poor old woman transformed into black giant wolf.

"AWWOOO!" it howled.

"I see, Odin sent you here huh." He added. He summoned his Laevateinn then the black wolf starting to attack him. The wolf is going to bite him but Loki dodged its bite. He defeated the black wolf, after he defeated it, the lights went off.

"AAHHHH!" someone shouted. Loki's eyes went wide because he knew that voice, it's from Mayura.

"Mayura! Where are you?" he shouted but no answers. In the darkness a red eye appeared infront of him.

"How are you Loki?" the red eye asked.

"Odin!" Loki said. Then Odin finally appears himself infront of him. He have two swords, he tossed the other one to Loki, picked it up then he turned to his adult form.

"Let's fight then." Odin challenged him.

"Bring it on!" Loki replied. The two running directly to each other, the two fought perfectly and no one willing to lose.

"You know what, I discovered something." Odin uttered.

"Really? What it is?" Loki asked.

"It is about someone that's important to you. I guess it's time to go, we shall continue this when we meet again. Farewell Loki." He said then he disappeared and Loki turned back into child form again. The lights when back to normal Loki continue looking for Mayura but he didn't see her.

**i'm almost done with chapter 19... yehey~! :D**

**comment and review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Mayura woke up in a dark room, her hands and feet were tied up.

"Where am I?" she said while trying to release herself a voice was heard in the room.

"Pleasant to me you Ms. Mayura Daidouji!" then a tall, long silver hair man with a pair of red eyes appeared himself in the dark.

"Who are you? And why I am here? Why do you know my name?" she asked him.

"Chill, one by one questions only okay. I'm a friend. You're here because I have an offer and I hope you accept it. Well the third question is a secret." He said smirking and he's coming closer to her.

"So what's your offer?" she suddenly asked. His smirk became wider.

"I want you to come with me and we'll join forces!" he said

"Where?" She asked.

"In Asgard…" he replied

"What are talking about? It's a world for GOD and besides I don't believe in them." She said as she emphasized the word _god_, his smirk became frown.

"Believe me gods really do exist." He said in cold tone.

"Besides don't you want to be with your mama?" he added then he smiled.

"What?!" she said then a tear drop in her cheek.

He smirked again, "It's true you can together with your mama in Asgard forever…"

"But…" she said

"But?" he asked

"I don't want to leave my friends here especially Loki…" she said then she blush but she keep it in her bangs.

The unknown man saw this, "You know someday he will leave you here… alone… again…"

"No! You're lying! He promised me that he will never leave me again…" she shouted, she didn't believed him because she believed that Loki will never do it again she have trust in him.

"and who are you to said that?!" she added. Tears keep flowing.

"Believe me… by the way, I'll give you some time to think about my offer." he said the he gave her a ring with ruby stone Mayura just stared him.

"It matches in your eyes. Remember it's a secret between us, I'm not urging you I'm going to visit you anytime. Bye. " He patted her head.

Mayura went back to her senses, "Wait, I already told you I don't WAHHH!" the room glowed Mayura can't see because the lights then her eyes opened wide. She's in the clinic Loki and Narugami was there also.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're awake!" both exclaimed a nurse went to her.

"You're in the clinic Ms. Daidouji, are you feeling ok?" the nurse asked.

"Yes…" that's her only answer.

"Daidouji! What just happened?" Narugami asked.

"Well it looks like I was lost in the haunted house because there's a creepy old woman chasing us, then…" she said. She paused then looked at her finger her eyes widen because what happened earlier wasn't a dream the ring was there!

"Then?" both said.

"then… I collapsed because of fear." She continued (she lied!)

"I told you we should not go there. By the way, you lose." Loki uttered.

"Ohh no!" Mayura cried out

"Hey Mayura I'll walk you to your house." Loki offered

"No need Loki, just leave me alone for a while." She walked away then looked at Loki.

"Loki, I'm sorry…" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

*MIDNIGHT*

Everyone is sleeping Mayura was having a dream…

"_Haahaha… come and catch me." said the woman. The woman has a pair of red eyes, pink hair, beautiful, tall, she also a rosy cheeks, a red lips and pale skin._

"_You said it…" said the man. The man has a pair of red eyes, short messy black raven hair, handsome and a well-built body. The couples were having running in the garden. The man finally catches the woman. They were now lying on the ground. The woman giggles happily._

"_Why are you so happy?" the man asked._

"_Well… it's a secret." She giggled again._

"_You're hiding secrets now." The man pouted._

"_It's just that…" then she neared her lips to his ear then said, "I'm pregnant…"_

"_Really?!" said the man happily._

"_I love you Idun…" the man said._

"_I love you too Bragi" said Idun._

"_I promised you that I will protect the two of you no matter… even if I will sacrifice life." Bragi said._

"_Don't be like that… do you want Mayura will grow up without a father?" she uttered._

"_Mayura? You mean it's a girl?!" he exclaimed._

"_Yup!" she answered. Then the soon to be parents kissed passionately on the ground until…_

"_Well… well… well… you two looked so happy… it would be ashamed if I will kill you now." said the unknown visitor. Then he started to blast everything. _

"_Idun go run now! I'll handle this." Bragi demanded her._

"_But how about you?" Idun worried._

"_Just go! I already promised you that I'll protect you. Run now!" he shouted her. Idun nodded then she started to run when Idun was gone the unknown visitor finished Bragi._

_END OF DREAM_

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

"Master, wake up!" Thaliah is waking her up because Mayura is crying and screaming. Then Mayura finally awake sweating.

"Master what happened?" she asked.

"I have a dream then it became a nightmare." She answered

"What is your dream all about?" Thaliah asked again. Mayura told her story about the couple who's happy then an unknown visitor came trying to kill them. Thaliah just quiet then she said something to her.

"I think it's time to tell you the truth." Thaliah said in serious tone.

"What truth?" she asked.

"The truth is you're a goddess Master Mayura …" she admitted

"What are you talking about? Stop making jokes you know I don't believe in gods." She said.

"It's true Master, you're the goddess of night, sky and nature and your parents were also gods. The couples who are in your dream are your parents." She explained Mayura remained speechless.

"But my daddy is my Papa!" Mayura exclaimed

"Believe me Master, what you dreamed is true…" she said to her

"Master, you to be trained now." She added

"What? Why?" she asked

"So that you can fight and protect yourself and your love ones from danger" she answered

"Alright…" Mayura agreed. Then they disappeared.

**who's the unknown visitor who killed Mayura's parents? if you wanna find out, read it :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Mr. Daidouji came to her room to wake Mayura but when he got there no sign of Mayura.

"Mayura!" he panicked. He searched the whole house still no sign of Mayura.

"That boy!" he said while gritting his teeth then he went out of the house

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*IN LOKI'S HOUSE*

"Oi! Bring back my daughter!" Mr. Daidouji shouted

"Good morning Mr. Daidouji, come in" Yamino offered when he got inside he run into Loki's office.

"Oi where's my daughter?" he asked him

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked

"Don't act as if you don't know" he shouted him.

"MAYURA! Where you? I know you're here!" he shouted again

"Mayura's not here. I think she's in the house." Loki uttered

"She's gone! When I came to her room she's gone! No signs of her! Please help me!" Mr. Daidouji cried.

"Alright… we'll go to your house to investigate." He said then they when to Mayura's house. It's true that she's gone Loki was shocked. Then he went out of the house when he saw Heimdall he pulled him by the collar.

"Where's is she?!" Loki asked in scary tone.

"What are you talking about?" Heimdall asked

"Where's Mayura?" Loki asked again.

"I really don't know!" he exclaimed. Loki released him then continues searching for Mayura.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*MEANWHILE*

"Let's start for the basic, the fly." Thaliah started

"First, you need to think happy thoughts… it can help you to fly." She continued. Mayura started to think happy thoughts then she's starting to be lift, she opened her one eye then she fell on the grass.

"You need to concentrate Master!" she ordered. She tried it again then she thinks of happy thoughts when she met Loki, etc…

"You can open your eyes Master." She commanded. Mayura opened her eyes wide she was in the air enjoying the fly.

"No time for playing Master, now that you know how to fly the next lesson is telekinesis." She said

"Telekinesis? What's that?" Mayura asked. Thaliah sweat dropped.

"Telekinesis is an ability to manipulate and control objects with the use of your mind" she explained.

"All you have to do is to focus on one thing then think that you can control it. Got it?" she said smiling.

"okay!" she said smiling too. Then she looked around.

"I'll control that rock!" she said excitedly

"If you say so Master" she said. Mayura focuses her attention to the rock then the rock is lifting slower. Mayura face brightened.

"Did you see that?!" she said happily.

"Yes Master" she answered. Mayura focuses on the big rock then its lifting but Mayura's focus got distracted when she saw a squirrel with a wound on the leg. Mayura go near to the squirrel without noticing that the rock was about to fell on her. Thaliah saw this.

"Master!" she dashed and rescued Mayura.

"What are you doing Master? You almost got killed!" she said worriedly.

"I'm sorry Thaliah it's just that this squirrel has a wound on its leg" Mayura said. She still holding the squirrel and show it to Thaliah. The squirrel glowed and its leg got healed.

"Congratulations Master, you learned how to heal using your powers." She said smirking.

* * *

**kyouyaxXxharuhi****: thank y0u very much for supp0rting my story :D**

**i will upload 3 chapters n0w :)**

**enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"What?! How?" Mayura said shocked. Thaliah put Mayura down.

"I think it's because of the squirrel, it gives you motivation to heal it." She explained. Mayura put the squirrel down then looked at Thaliah.

"Thaliah let's continue training!" she said

"Okay since you're a fast learner it'll be easy for me to teach you" she said happily

"What power will you teach to me?" she asked

"Energy blast, you need to focus on your energy then blast it. Here's a sample" Thaliah showed her to use the energy blast Mayura did it very well.

"Very good Master, next is teleportation." she said

"just think that you're going…" she paused then she pointed the tree. "you're above that tree"

"okay!" Mayura did what she said when she opened her eyes she now above the tree

"I'm so great hhahah" she giggled

"Master time for lesson six we have to hurry!" Thaliah shouted.

"What's the hurry Thaliah?" she asked as she jumped from the tree.

"Master they're looking for you." She uttered

"Oh no Papa will get mad… come on Thaliah we need to hurry." She said

"Do you know what is telepathy?" she asked

"Oh yes!" she answered excitedly.

"This easy…" then she started "_Do you understand me Master?_" she asked

"_yes! It's easy hahha_" she giggled

"_next lesson is how to elemental powers._" she said

"_elemental powers? Like fire, water, earth and wind? _" she asked

"Enough with the telepathy, let's use the wind first" she started

"how?" she questioned

"Just feel the air. Control the wind is the easiest of all elements" Thaliah explained. Mayura is forming a ball then ride on it.

"wee! This is good Thaliah! The wind is my friend now" Mayura said happily she grabbed Thaliah then they flew along the wind.

"That was fun Thaliah, so what's next?" she excitedly asked

"the water… let's go to that river we use it" she stated

"just think and feel that the water is part of you." She added. Mayura got closer to the river she tried but it failed.

"You can do it!" Thaliah supported her. Mayura did it again but what happened is she got and she slipped in the river.

"Thaliah! Help me!" Mayura cried out she's flowing in the river.

"Master! Hold on!" she said coming to the rescue.

"Thaliah, hurry!" she shouted then the water just carried her on the riverside. Thaliah saw this and went near to Mayura.

"Master, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Thaliah cried out.

"no Thaliah, thank you…" she smiled.

"What are talking about Master?" she was confused

"I can control the water now." Mayura declared.

* * *

**feel free to c0mment :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Well done Master we should rest for now you're. Just wait there and I'll bring you some foods." Thaliah said. Mayura nodded. Thaliah came back with some fruits then they ate it.

"Thanks for food" Mayura said then she gave Thaliah a sweet hug.

"Master, I'm chocking…" she managed to say

"Ooppss… sorry, are you alright Thaliah?" she said

"I'm alright Master, do you know what is that mark on your palm?" she asked

"Since you mention it… the answer is no. Why?" Mayura answered

"That Master" she pointed the palm "is the symbol of your being a goddess. Your mother, Idun, is the goddess of youth, spring, rebirth and the guardian of the golden apples that it will make you youth forever." She continued

"My mom is so cool! How about my dad?" she said

"Well your father, Bragi, is the god of music and poetry." She uttered

"My dad is so romantic! I wish my soon to be husband will be like him." Mayura said daydreaming about the guy she met when she's looking for Loki.

"Enough with the daydream Master break time is over. You still have earth and fire to learn. Besides you're still young for love." Thaliah said pulling her.

"ok… imagine that you can mold that rock" she point out the big rock that Mayura lifted a while ago. Mayura went near to the rock she did what she told but she can't do it.

"Hey Thaliah, I can't do it." Mayura said disappointed. Thaliah neared her then patted her back.

"it's alright, you can do it just focus." Thaliah cheered her

"How about this, imagined that someone is guiding you to mold the rock like your crush hihihihhi…" she added

"Thaliah!" Mayura shouted she's blushing red now she imagined that Loki and the guy that she met guiding her. She did it! She molded the big rock "I did it!"

"I guess you did what said Master" Thaliah teased her. "Lastly, the fire the most hardest and dangerous element. You need to focus and careful, imagine that you have fire in your palm and…"

"What are you talking about? It's easy, look I play with it and dance with it." Mayura said she's playing the fire. She didn't notice that the tree is on fire.

"Master look out!" Thaliah shouted "quick Master use the water!" Mayura used the water thankfully she stopped it before all the trees went on fire.

"I told you to be careful" she reminded her

"Alright, I'm sorry…" Mayura stuck her tongue out

"You need now to master the orb Master" Thaliah said

"What? But you're the orb right?" she asked her

"Nope, I'm only the spirit of the orb before I leave you need to master it." Thaliah said sadly

"Leave? What do you mean by that?" she shocked

"My mission is to trained you, guide you and to protect you." She said "And I missed my family…" she whispered Mayura heard she understands.

"I understand, let's finish our training so that you can be with your family" she said happily but sad of course. The training was a success she learned how to use sword, arrow, dagger and many more.

"Remember keep your secret about your personality even to your friends and family. It's for your safety. If you met a god pretend that you're not a goddess they might want your powers." Thaliah reminded her

"Okay… so this is goodbye then." Mayura said unhappy. She hugged Thaliah for the last time then they returned to their own worlds.

"Goodbye Thaliah…" Mayura said staring at the sky.

* * *

**school's alm0st here TT-TT**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

After training Mayura went back to her house seeing that her Mr. Daidouji kind of well… looks like a zombie.

"Papa what's wrong?" she asked Mr. Daidouji went back his senses seeing that Mayura is here.

"Mayura! You're back!" he hugged her crying waterfalls.

"Mayura…" she heard she looked back she saw Loki there at the doorframe.

"Loki!" she waved at him. Loki went near to her

"Where have you been?!" he asked angrily. He's shaking Mayura saw this so she hugged him.

"I just went to the riverside to relax. I'm sorry that I made you worry." She apologized

"It's alright…" Loki said. He's hiding his face with his bangs.

"Hey Loki how about a tea party in your house! Sounds great right?" she said Loki nodded

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*LOKI'S HOUSE*

Everyone was there all the gods and goddesses were invited for the tea party. As Yamino was preparing the food in the kitchen, the gods were scattered around, talking in groups. Finally, the table was set and it was time for tea. Loki sat at one end of the long rectangular table, with Fenrir on his lap and Punyan on his head. The guests took their seats one by one. On the right side Yamino, Fenrir, and the Norn sisters. On the left side an unoccupied seat, Narugami, Heimdall, Freyr and Freyra. Since Skuld and Freya was fighting to get a sit beside Loki.

"Master Loki! Where's Ms. Mayura?" Yamino asked

"I don't know maybe she's…"

"Loki!" Mayura shouted

"She's here now…" he sighed

"Sorry I'm late, I just brought a book" she said happily. She seat beside Loki everyone looked at it the book was about Norse Mythology.

"Let's see…" she started as she turning the pages the she stopped "ohh look its Loki! He has the same as you Loki" she added

"it says here that Loki is the seductively handsome Norse god of mischief and chaos…What?! He's a playboy and he slept with many girls!" everyone was shocked especially Loki, "Susshh I don't wanna know it… it's boring…" everyone fell on the ground she flipped the page then turn of Thor.

"Thor…" she said Narugami turned to her "Thor is the red-haired and bearded god of thunder in Norse mythology and more generally Germanic mythology. He is the son of Odin and Jord, and the grandson of Borr. Thor is one of the most powerful Norse gods. He uses his superior power to protect Asgard and Midgard. He is also known as the God of Thunder. Thor is often depicted wielding his powerful hammer, known as the Mjölnir. Wow he's cool." She continued

"Thor is sure cool and great! Right Daidouji" Narugami butted in

"Yeah but I don't find interesting on him…" she said continue reading everyone laughed

"Yamito Nadeshiko! Let's talk about Freyr!" Freyr requested

"okay" Mayura smiled Freyr almost faint because of her smile. Mayura flipped the page

"Freyr… His name means 'Lord', and he is the God of Fertility, in charge on Sun, Rain, Harvests, Peace and Prosperity. He is a 'shining' god, a brave warrior, and the ruler of light elves. Hmm… the description of Freyr makes him sound like a great god…Freyr is the most prominent and most beautiful of the male members of Vanir…Freyr is talented indeed! He's powerful!" Mayura said causing Freyr to blush

Loki choked. "What did you say?!"

Mayura explained, "Well, Freyr possesses a sword that would, by itself, emerge from its sheath and destroy enemies…" Loki rested his left cheek on his hand.

"Okay I guess Freyr topic is done" Mayura ended

"What? Why Yamato Nadeshiko?" Freyr frowned

"Because give chance for the other gods okay" she smiled again causing Freyr to blush and fainted again


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Hey human! How about Freyra let's talk about her" Freyra requested Mayura flipped the page to the section of Freyra.

"She's beautiful…" Mayura breathed in awe.

"Of course!" Freyra said proudly

"Freya, the Goddess of fertility, love, and war…" Mayura was amazed by the picture of Freya on the page. It showed the goddess wearing a corselet and helmet, holding a spear and shield, with her body bare except for feminine garb on the lower part of the body.

"Her name, 'Freya', originally means 'Lady'. She lives in Folkvang, where love songs are always played. She is the most beautiful and propitious goddess, and is the goddess of crops and birth, a symbol of sensuality…" she said causing Freyra to smile widely

"… Freya loves music, spring, and flowers, and is particularly fond of the elves/faeries…" Mayura paused and smiled. "She sounds so divine and nice! But she's also just like any other girl… dreaming of love… 'love songs are always played'? Romantic!" she continued

"Freyra is really great goddess the most beautiful of all! Hohohoh" Freyra laughed and covered her mouth with the back of her palm. Everyone sweat dropped

"Hey what's this?!" Mayura said causing everyone to look at her. Loki, which was sitting beside her, looked at it then explained "Ohh that goddess is unknown. She's the daughter of Idun and Bragi."

"They called her as the Missing goddess" Urb said

"They say that she's the goddess of night, sky and nature" Verdandi exclaimed

"No way! You mean she's the one who have the Alara Orb?!" Skuld shouted

"Guys what's wrong?" Mayura butted in

"Sorry…" the Norn sisters apologized then she flipped the page to the selection of Bragi

"In Norse mythology, Bragi was the god of poetry. The husband of Idun, the goddess of fertility. Bragi is the god who gives inspiration to poets, to writers and all those who work with words and also the god of music. Wow! He also loves music! I guess he's romantic guy" Mayura said as she went back to her cheery girl again.

"_At least you're learning something from that book…_" Loki said to himself then he smiled

"What?!" Mayura shouted causing everyone to look at her again

"What is it Mayura?" Loki asked

"It says here that Bragi was described as an old man with a long beard! No way! He's handsome!" Mayura pouted everyone shocked

"Mayura, how do say that?" Loki asked suspiciously

"Well… he's a romantic guy type!" she answered causing everyone to fell

"_That was close phew!_" she said to herself

"Next topic!" she quickly turned the page then stopped to Idun "Idun!"

"Idun, in Norse mythology, the goddess of spring or rejuvenation and the wife of Bragi, the god of poetry. She was the keeper of the magic apples of immortality, which the gods must eat to preserve their youth. She and Bragi really love each other. Her disappeared is still unknown."

"Ohh I see…" Mayura frowned

"There some story that the unknown goddess was killed together with her family." Heimdall said

"They say that Idun was escaped from unknown visitor but Bragi was dead" Narugami added

"Poor thing…" Mayura whispered everyone looked at her

"What's wrong Daidouji?" Narugami asked

"Well it's that she have the same name of my mother" she said, everyone shocked

"I better go home now still have school tomorrow. Bye!" she said then she's out of sight. When she's gone...

"Do you think she's related to Idun?" Verdandi asked as she sipped the tea

"No way Verdandi! She's just a mortal" Skuld said

"Everyone come home now party's over" Loki said calmly then everyone went home


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

It was an ordinary day at school, the birds were chirping and the sky was blue, everybody in class was talking about the new student.

"I wonder what the new student is gonna look like! I wish it's a boy!" said the other girl

"No! It will be a girl and she's will be a hot mama" said the other boy

"Geezz… it's only a new student, so what's the big deal? Right Daidouji?" Narugami said

"Well, I just hope I can be friends with the new student!" said Mayura, Narugami sweat dropped

"Okay class! Settle down! Today is the day you finally get to meet your new classmate!" said the teacher

The door opened, in came a boy with his hands in his pockets, he had a messy silver hair and very attractive red eyes. Mayura was amazed at what she saw, the boy looked at Mayura. Narugami just glared him.

"This is Daisuke Hyuuga. He just moved here from Europe." The teacher introduced

"Now Mr. Hyuuga, your seat will be at the back behind Ms. Daidouji" the teacher continued pointed where he will sit but Daisuke just walk his way infront of Mayura's desk.

"I want to sit here." He uttered pointing Narugami's seat which is beside Mayura's seat.

"What?!" Narugami shouted

"I said I want to sit here." he said it again

"Mr. Narugami just let him, he's a new student besides you can sit behind Ms. Daidouji." the teacher said

"Fine…" he gave up and went behind Mayura's seat and Daisuke seated beside Mayura.

"I'll be fine Narugami" Mayura said winking at him then she felt someone poking her she looked beside her

"Hi I'm Daisuke Hyuuga, nice to meet you." He introduced offering a handshake to Mayura

"Mayura… Mayura Daidouji, nice to meet you too." She said accepting the handshake

"That's a wonderful name. I hope we'll get along." He smiled at her

"Thank you…" she also smiled

"_Loki, you have a new rival now._" Narugami said

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*AFTER SCHOOL*

Narugami ran as fast as he can to Loki's house.

"Hey Mayura do you still remember me?" Daisuke asked

"You're the man who gave this right?" Mayura said as she showed the ring

"Yes… so have you thought about my offer?" he asked

"The answer is still NO" she answered

"Why?" he asked again

"Because, I can't leave everyone here" she answered

"You're not the one who's leaving but someday they'll leave you." He uttered

"Wait a minute, what do you know about me anyway?" she asked

"I know your secret that you're a goddess. The goddess of night, sky and nature" he said

"Nonsense, I already told you I don't believed in them" she lied Daisuke neared his hands infront of Mayura's face then fire appeared. Mayura was shocked

"You should believe in me now." He said Mayura nodded

"Maybe I can trust you…" she said

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

"Loki!" Narugami shouted as he slammed the door causing to break it to pieces

"What it is Narugami?" Loki said seems getting bored

"You have a rival in Mayura's heart" he exclaimed

"What?!"

* * *

**yay~! i'm finished writing chapter 25! :D**

**a few chapters left then i'm finish writing this story :))**

**when i finished it... i will upload the remaining chapters at the same time \(^o^)/**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"What are you talking about Narugami-kun?" Loki said seems to be boring

"Well come with me and you will know!" Narugami said dragging Loki out the house when they saw Mayura and Daisuke they hid in the bushes

"See that?! They're getting along now! What are you gonna do?!" Narugami shouted him then Loki covered his mouth

"Sshh… they'll gonna know that we're here" he whispered. They looked at them again Narugami's right they seemed getting along eating ice cream, chatting, laughing. He even put his hands around Mayura's shoulder. Watching this, Loki clutching his fist he felt jealous, anger, sad, he wanted to blow up!

"I'm going home" Loki said as he stood and starting to walk

"What? Wait!" Narugami stopped him but he out of sight now. Seeing that Mayura is happy with Daisuke, he left them alone.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*MEANWHILE*

"Hey Daisuke…" Mayura called him as they walking

"Hmm?" his respond

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked

"It depends on the favor. What is it?" he asked

"Could you help me preparing a party?" she requested

"What's the celebration?" he asked again

"Well… it's almost one year since I met and friends with Loki, I want to celebrate it" she answered

"That's all? Well alright but don't show him your palm okay…" he agreed

"Thanks ! and sure!" she said then she hugged him

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

Many days has passed Mayura haven't visited Loki because she's busy for the upcoming party she preparing for him. But Loki thought that the reason why she didn't him because of Daisuke, it gives Loki a reason to go back to Asgard but he can't do it because he can't leave Mayura again.

One day Mayura went to visit Loki because she will invite him for the party tomorrow together with Daisuke, she wanted to introduce her friend to him. Loki sipping a tea, Narugami was there too.

"Loki-kun!" a melodic voice from a young woman as she opened the door she went in together with someone

"I want to introduce to you, Daisuke. Loki… Daisuke, Daisuke… Loki" she said happily. Loki glared the man before him he seem didn't like this guy. They glared each other

"Master Loki, tea and cookies are served" Yamino said. They eat, chat, still Daisuke and Loki glaring each Narugami felt the tension between them Mayura didn't notice it.

"So Daisuke how do you fast friend to Mayura?" Loki asked still glaring at him

"Well a beautiful lady is so attractive and I wanted to be friends with her" Daisuke replied causing Mayura to blush

"Mou… you're flattering me, you're making me blush" she said poking him. Loki's face got darken and his aura getting scarier Narugami felt his aura and got scared

"Oii Loki… don't be angry…" Narugami said shaking

"Angry?! Who's angry?" he shouted getting scarier

"Loki! What's happening to you?" Mayura cried, "That's not you, you know that…" tears flowing on her cheeks

"Sorry…" he whispered and he went out of the room. Mayura just went home together with Daisuke. She forgot to invite him for the party. Loki went back to the room and went to his chair.

"Hey Loki, are you alright?" Narugami concerned

"I have decided Thor, we're going back to Asgard" he declared

* * *

**oh no~! they're going?! they're going to leave Mayura again... T.T**

**well... Loki is jealous -w-**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

*NEXT DAY*

Mayura went again to Loki's house to say sorry and invite him to the party since she forgot it. When she got there she knocked the door no one is answering so she went inside heading up the stairs then to his office.

"Loki! Are you there? I'm sorry okay…" she shouted but no one is in the office. She headed to the kitchen if everyone was there but no one was there she looked around the house not a single person was there.

"_It can't be!"_ she began to panic and went outside the house. She found Narugami.

"Narugami-kun!" she called him

"Daidouji! What's the panic?" he asked as he ran forward to her

"Loki, he's gone… he left me again" she cried as tears flowing in her cheeks

"Daidouji…" Narugami looked at her pitiful

"Neh Narugami-kun, do you where he is?" she asked still crying

"I'm sorry but I don't know" he lied

"I see… I'm going now thanks Narugami-kun" she said then starts to look for Loki. Loki, in his god form, appeared behind the bushes

"What are we gonna do?" Narugami asked

"Continue the plan…" Loki answered

"You're sure?" he assuring him

"Yes, afterall she have Daisuke now" he walk away then went to the Norn sisters for help

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

"What can I help for you Master Loki?" Verdandi asked as she stared the crystal ball she sensed Loki's presence

"Make Mayura forget all of us" he said then he appeared in the shadows

"Here" as she handed the same item she gave him last time, "Give it to her and her memories about us will be remove"

"Thank you" he muttered then he walk away

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

Mayura is tired looking for Loki, she had looking for him for hours so she went to the place where party will be held then she cried as loud as she can.

"Why did you leave me again?! You promised me that you won't leave me!" she cried then she destroyed the decorations, the place. She used her powers to let her anger blow. The place was destroyed well she didn't care afterall. She glanced at the place for the last time and leave. She went to the park she sit at the bench there she met again Kami-san (Loki in god form).

"Kami-san! It's you please help me" she cried

"What happened?" he asked as he approached her

"My friend, Loki, he leave me again. He promised me but he broke it, please bring him back again" she begged

"Let's see what I can do. It depends upon the people if they want to return. We, gods, can't control people's decision" he explained

"I see…" she said lowering her head. Loki can't stand looking her crying he really need to do it so that she will not hurt again

"Here…" he said as he handed the item that Verdandi gave him. Mayura accepted it then she went to unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry…" he said then bring her back to her room and vanished. After a few hours Mayura finally woke up

"_What happened?"_ she asked herself. She forgot about Loki and his friends.

"You still remember me Mayura?" Daisuke asked as he appeared somewhere

"You scared me. Yes why would I?" she answered. Daisuke walks towards her touched her forehead then Mayura's memories came back again

"I told you, he will leave you again. So are you going with me now?" he asked again. Mayura cried again then after a few minutes she answered

"Yes…"

* * *

**school's starts tomorrow T.T**

**huhuuhuh.. whoever guest you are, i felt disappointed for your c0mment...**

**it's a fanfiction... y0u know...**


	16. Chapter 16

**it's school's time...**

** Otakusofia: in my story, Mayura's mother's name is Idun ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Before Mayura left, she leave a clone of herself so that Papa Daidouji won't get crazy. After that, Mayura and Daisuke went to Asgard as Daisuke appearing his true form as Odin. Odin told her everything then he prepared a celebration and all the gods and goddess was invited. Loki and the others are also there but they didn't pay attention to what Odin is saying.

"Before I finish my speech I have something to tell you!" he shouted, "I finally found the missing goddess!" everyone's attention turned to him, "I want you to meet her Goddess Mayura, the goddess of night, sky and nature!" Mayura walks directly beside Odin. She was wearing an elegant layered red gown and her hair fixed perfectly but her face was emotionless.

"Hello everyone, I'm a new goddess I know it's hard to adjust but I'll try my best to be good to you. So please be good to me and help me. Thank you" she bowed then gave them a warm smile.

"Yamato Nadeshiko?! You're beautiful!" Freyr shouted in surprised as his eyes forming hearts

"No way!" Skuld said

"Mayura?! But how?" Loki said

"So it's true that the missing goddess was in the Midgard" Urd said

"But why we didn't sense her?" Loki asked

"Because they say that she was given a private care and necessity so that no one will know and chase after her" Verdandi explained. Odin smirked when he saw Loki's face.

"Thank you for listening, enjoy!" he finished. Everyone was eating quietly. Mayura went to the balcony, getting some fresh air she sighed as tears starting to flow she quickly wipe her tears. She tries to calm down and she began to relax when someone called her name, "Mayura…"

Mayura turns around to see Loki was in the balcony too. Mayura growled then she asks him coldly, "What do you want? I know that you're Loki …" Loki didn't answer her question instead he towards to her. Mayura steps back until she felt railings was now behind her.

"Stay back! Don't come near to me!" she shouted, Loki didn't listen to her and continue walking to her. He put his arms to the railings to trap her. Their faces were inches apart

"Mayura, what happened to you?" Loki asked. Mayura didn't answer him as she turns away her gaze away from him, Loki holds her chin to make her look at him directly in his green attractive eyes.

"What did Odin did you?" he asked again hoping that she will answers him.

"This is all your faults! Odin was the one who wake me up from the reality!" she shouted at him as she pushed him hard

"What did you mean?" Loki asked

"He told me that someday you will leave me again but I didn't believe in him because I have trust in you!" she cried, "So painful you know…" she whispered

"_She was right it is my fault… if I shouldn't leave her_" he lowered his head then say, "I'm sorry… Mayura." He hid his face with his bangs. Mayura was surprised by his actions all she could was… Mayura slapped him hard, Loki widened his eyes and touched his red cheek, he didn't expect this from her. Loki looked at her, tears keep flowing from her eyes.

"Sorry?! That's all you can say? How can I forgive you? All the pains you gave me and you expect to forgive you?! Loki, I will never forgive you!" she said as her eyes glowing pink and tears keep flowing. She used her powers and shoot him but he missed it. Mayura got irritated so she shoot him until he was so close to her then he hugged her.

"I'm really sorry…" he whispered in her ears Mayura cried even more. She's getting back to her normal self until…

"Loki! What are you doing?" someone shouted, they looked the source of the voice then they saw Odin

"Odin! What did you did to her?" he asked

"Nothing… now Mayura time to rest you better go home now." Odin said calmly as Mayura was out of Loki's arms then walked towards Odin

"I have home here?" she asked

"Of course, in your parents' house… here I'll help you" he said then he showed a portal going to Mayura's new home, "You see that castle? That's your new home now. Go in then get a rest" he continued Mayura nodded and glanced at Loki for the last time then went to the portal.

"Mayura!" Loki shouted

"Leave her Loki! Don't you see? She hate you, after all it's always your fault… hahahha!" Odin said then he walked out leaving Loki.

"I will get you back Mayura, I promise…" he muttered

* * *

**I don't know how to describe the clothes heheehhe…**

**good news! i'm already done writing this story :))**

**i'm going to upload then now! stay tune :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"So this is my new home now…" she said wandering outside the castle. While wandering outside, she saw a cute flying creature getting nearer to her.

"Stay back…" she said as she summoned her sword

"Punyan…" the creature said then it revealed that it's Ecchan

"Ohh it's you… you're Loki's pet right?" she said Ecchan nodded then she petted Ecchan's head. She noticed that Eechan have wounds.

"Ehh… what happened to you?! Let me treat your wounds… acchhoo! Oops, we should go inside now before we'll get cold" she said as she walks inside the castle.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*MORNING*

"AACCHHOOOO! Mou.. I have fever now" Mayura pouted

"Punyan…" Ecchan greeted her

"Ohh Ecchan… I didn't servants here and I'm alone… well we better tour this castle." She added. They were touring around the castle on the corner she spotted a harp. She went close to it and touched it. Then she started to play it, she played it gracefully with memories flowing in her mind as Ecchan rested on her head. She was enjoying until interrupted her by knocking the door. She hurriedly went to the door when she opened it, it was Loki.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked, seeing Loki is getting her annoyed

"Well, I came here to visit you" he smiled, she was getting more annoyed. She closes door but Loki put his foot in the door so Mayura won't close it.

"Put your foot out!" she shouted but she used her powers but she was too weak so Loki easily get in the castle.

"Punyan!" then he went to Loki's head

"Hi Ecchan! So can I get in? Hey Mayura, are you sick?" he asked getting his face nearer until their foreheads touch, Mayura blushed.

"hhmm.. you have a high fever, let me take care of you okay" he smiled patting her head Mayura slap his hand

"No! Just leave me alone!" she shouted at him again. After that she collapse, Loki caught her before she fell on the ground.

"Mayura!"

"Punyan!" that's all she could hear before her sight went black.

After a while, Mayura finally woke up beside her was Loki and Ecchan.

"Here's a soup. Say aahh..." Loki said but Mayura declined. Ecchan floated infront of Mayura gave her puppy eyes. Mayura can't hold it anymore because of that she grabbed the soup from Loki then ate all of it.

"Very good Mayura…" Loki said patting her head again

"I did it for Ecchan…" Mayura said turning her head away from Loki.

"Are you okay Ecchan? How about your wounds?" Mayura said giving her attention to Ecchan seeing that Ecchan's wounds were already healed

"I already healed him while you're passed out. Drink this" he said as he tossed a small bottle

"What is this huh?!" she asked

"It's obvious, it's a medicine…" he smiled

"I don't want it… why would I drink something suspicious?" she said then she tossed the bottle bottle rolled and it went to Loki, he picked it up then he went nearer to Mayura.

"Such a stubborn girl..." he said while walking forward to Mayura's bed then he sat at the edge of her bed.

"Don't come near to me!" she shouted but Loki didn't listen to her he simply poured the medicine into his mouth and then grabbed Mayura's face and kissed her, forcing her to drink the medicine.

"What are you doing?" Mayura said blushing as she pushed him hard causing Loki to fall the bed.

"I'm just trying to help you… well atleast you drank it." Loki said, Mayura felt that she was cured but angry because of what Loki did to her.

"I'll be leaving now, come on Ecchan. Bye Mayura." He said as he gave her flying kiss then leaves her.

"Yyoouu… will... pay for that Loki you pervert!" she shouted but blushing.

* * *

**such a stubborn girl~! hahahhh XD well i like it anyway... how about yah?**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"It's seems that Loki wants to regain Mayura's trust to him." Odin said as he watched the two through the crystal ball.

"Well that won't be happen… never…" he continued while smirking, then he start to think about his new plan.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

It's Mayura's third day in the Asgard, she feeling better now because of the medicine that Loki forcibly make her drink through kiss.

"_I guess that medicine healed me…" _she thought. Since she was still alone, she thought that exploring Asgard would be nice. She went somewhere near the riverside. She was enjoying the scenery until a group of dwarves confronted her.

"Well… well… well… isn't the _Missing Goddess… _such a cutie" the one said

"Hihhihi… come on guys, let's finish her!" the other one said as they begin to attack her. Mayura positioned herself to fight.

"I don't know why you're attacking me but that won't be happen." Mayura said. Mayura fought very well but she didn't notice that one of the dwarves aimed a needle on her. The needle has a poison then Mayura fell down. Loki just passing by saw Mayura fell on the ground. He hurriedly went to Mayura.

"What happened?" he asked. Mayura didn't answer instead she place her hand on her neck showing to Loki. He was surprised because her neck becoming violet, the poison is spreading fast. He bit her neck then suck the poison out, Mayura blushed.

"What are you-... hahahah" she moaned

"It's gone now, but it'll leave a mark." He said while smirking

"Why are you helping me?" she asked then she covered her face so that Loki won't see her blushing.

"Because I'm your friend and you can trust me." He answered then he winked at her

"You call yourself a friend?! After you…" she was cut because she's unconscious, Loki caught her before she fell on the ground then he carried her back to her castle.

Mayura opened her eyes, Loki was beside her. "You okay?" he asked as he helped Mayura to sit up.

"Yeah…" she answered feeling awkward. Then the door opened revealing Odin smiled to her then his smile faded when he saw Loki.

"What are doing here Loki?" Odin asked smiling but Loki knew it was a fake smile.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…" he answered smiling back. Mayura felt the tension between them so she asked.

"Odin why you didn't tell me that you're going to visit?" she pouted. Odin turned to her smiling

"Well it's supposed to be a surprised but nevermind I came here to invite you for the tea party… of course Loki you're invited" he said still smiling. Loki was about to answer when Mayura stopped him

"Of course we'll coming, thanks for inviting" she said. Odin nodded then went out to the door.

"Well…" she said turning to Loki, "Will you come out now" Loki nodded then exited

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*TEA PARTY*

"So Mayura, how's life being a goddess?" Verdandi asked as she sipped the tea.

"It's great but I'm living alone… hehhehehe" she answered scratching the back of her head.

"Yamato Nadeshiko is living alone?! Come live with me!" Freyr said, everyone sweatdropped.

"Thanks for the offer Freyr but no thanks" she said then drink her tea. Everyone is chatting and they're having fun except for Loki who is alone and he was not in the mood to talk to everyone else. He noticed Mayura laughing and chatting along the other gods, he was about to approach her when…

"Okay everyone! How about some wine?" Odin said he did catch their attention.

"I thought this is a _tea_ party?" Loki said glaring at him.

"Come on Loki! Don't be such killjoy!" Heimdall whined Loki eyed the others then sighed

"Okay…" he said then Odin poured the glasses.

"Cheers!" they said. They drink it until they finished the seven bottles of wines and they are all drunk except for Odin. He smirked.

Mayura woke up her vision is blurred and she was staring at someone's face. The man beside her is also staring at her. She blushed, the man touched her both cheeks then he kissed her. To Mayura's surprised, she also kissed him back! They kissed passionately then they stopped to breathe air. The removed their clothes, throwing it on the floor. Then they started it… they sex….

* * *

**sorry... i don't want to describe what are they going to do...**

**Rated T... ^^ **


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Mayura woke up her head is still hurting. She looked around.

"_Where am I?"_ she asked herself then she noticed that someone was beside her. She gulped as she carefully looked at the person and it was Loki! She was shocked she also notices that they were both naked so she quickly gathered her clothes and wore it, ignoring the pain between her legs. Then she left him alone.

Loki finally woke up, his head was hurting then he looked around.

"_Where am I?"_ he asked himself as he get up, he noticed that he's naked. He shrugged then he picked up his clothes and wore them. After that he went out of the room and went back to his home.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*LOKI'S HOUSE*

"Master Loki! You're home at last!" Yamino cried out as he jumped for joy.

"Ahh… Yamino, my head's hurt…" he said as he sat on his chair. His headed resting on the back of his palm. Yamino went to him, "Just wait here Master Loki, I'll bring some medicines". Then Yamino returned with some medicines and gave it to Loki.

"Did you mind if I ask you a question Master Loki?" Yamino asked

"Go ahead…" he said as he drank the medicine.

"Where were you last night?" he asked in serious tone. Loki turned to him.

"I don't know Yamino, I just woke up naked alone but I remember something…" he said trying to recall what happened last night, still holding his head. Yamino and Fenrir eyes widen.

"Bark! What is it daddy?" Fenrir butted in

"I was with someone who has marks on its palms." He said

"Someone who has marks on palms?" Fenrir and Yamino said

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*MAYURA'S HOUSE*

Many weeks has passed…

"Mou! Thaliah, I'm not feeling well" Mayura said pouting

"Master, I shall prepare you food. What do you want?" Thaliah giggled

"Well... I want a green mango with peanut butter and papaya shake with egg on it" she said. Thaliah sweatdropped.

"Master, what kind of food is that?" she asked

"I don't know but I really want those…" Mayura said making puppy eyes. Thaliah sighed

"Ok Master… just wait ok?" she said then she headed to the kitchen. When she was out of sight, Odin visited her

"Hello Mayura! How are… agghhh! What's that?!" he pointed the food that Thaliah prepared she placed it on the table.

"My breakfast~!" she said then ate it. Odin almost puked because of the food.

"Ahh… that's delicious. Thanks Thaliah, by the way Odin what brings you here?" she said. Odin was on his sense again.

"Well I'm visiting you. Howw ar…e yo..u?" he said

"I'm feeling weird…" she said

"weird?" Thaliah and Odin said

"Yeah… like I'm always tired but I'm not doing anything. I always vomit every morning. I also want to eat strange and weird foods… ahhh! Fushigi Mystery!" she said excitedly

"Maybe… you're pregnant?" Odin muttered.

"Maybe he's right Master. After all, most of the symptoms that you told us are like the symptom of being pregnant." Thaliah added

"It can't be…" she said as her knees got weaken

"So, who's the father?" Odin asked

"Well… it's… Lo…ki…" she cried

"Don't worry… we won't tell anyone. You can trust us." He smirked then patted her head

* * *

**she's pregnant! great right? :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

It's a beautiful morning… the sun shines bright, birds chirping peacefully like they're singing.

BBLLARRGGHH!

Mayura vomited. Her vomit heard all over the castle. Odin visited her again when he heard it, he and Thaliah went to Mayura. They found her in the bathroom still vomiting.

"Mou! I hate morning sickness! I wish Loki can experience this too… bllarrgghh!" she said then she vomit again

"Hold on Master" Thaliah said after the goddess finished vomiting then she wiped her mouth.

"Thank you Thaliah" she said then the servant went out of the room.

"Mayura, I came here to inform you that we're going to have a meeting. It is a tradition that all gods and goddesses must go" Odin said

"But… how about this?" she said then looked down holding her 1 month tummy.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you. Promise." he assured her. She agreed

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*MEETING*

Mayura and Odin went to the meeting. Mayura wore a white loose, corsage gown with red rose in her neck while her hair was tied into high ponytail with some hair at the side. Odin wore a formal black tuxedo with red tie.

"I'm just going to greet the others. Just wait be behave." he said smiling then went to the crowd. When Odin was gone, Verdandi and Urd went to Mayura.

"Hello Miss Mayura" Verdandi and Urd greeted her

"Hello Verdandi, hello Urd… where's Skuld?" she asked them

"You know… always following Loki" Urd said then both of them giggled

"Ohh" she sweatdropped, "ok then I'll go somewhere else" Mayura was about to walk away when Verdandi and Urd grabbed her arm.

"Wha-" but Verdandi covered her mouth

"We knew that you're pregnant Mayura" Verdandi whispered in her right ear. Mayura eyes widen

"Don't worry, we won't tell…" Urd winked at her then Verdandi removed her hand

"But how?" she asked

"Well we're the Norn sisters. Urd is for the past, I'm in the present while Skuld is for the future. So we knew everything." Verdandi explained

"But why Skuld doesn't look like she know about this?" she asked

"Well since she's busy thinking about Loki, she didn't sense it."Urd explained Mayura bite her bottom lip

"The meeting will begin everyone please sit down" the announcer said. Everyone seated in their right seat. Odin seated at the end of the long table, on his right side Mayura was there then the Norn sisters and some other gods. On his left side Narugami was seated next to him then Loki, Freyr, Freyra, Heimdall then some other gods. The meeting went on then an hour passed…

_GROWL… _

A sound of a hungry stomach was heard everyone went silent. _GROWL…_ it was heard again then all eyes went to Mayura who was blushing red because of embarrassment.

"Sorry… I'm kinda hungry…"she said she put her hand behind her head. Everyone sweatdropped

"It's alright Mayura, what do you want?" Odin asked as he called the servant

"I want strawberry shortcake with pickles and a glass of water please" she said, the servant looked at her then went to the kitchen. She returned with the food handed to Mayura. Mayura looked at the food with delight then ate it.

"Watch your diet girl, I just noticed that you're getting fat."Freyra said then everyone eyed Mayura. It's true that she's getting fat but not really fat it's her stomach.

"Ehh?! Yamato Nadeshiko is getting fat? It doesn't matter as long I love you I won't care" Freyr said. Loki eyed Mayura and he noticed that she marks on her palm. His eyes widen then he stood from his sit then he grabbed Mayura's hand dragging her somewhere. He pinned her in the wall both arms was on side. She's trapped.

"You're pregnant right?" Loki said but Mayura didn't look at him. Loki took her chin forcing her to look at his emerald ayes.

"What are you talking about?" she said

"Don't play dumb to me. Your stomach getting bigger and you're eating weird and strange foods" he said

"So what if I'm pregnant? Doesn't matter to you?" she glared him

"Yes because I remembered that slept with someone who have marks on its palm." He pointed her palm. Mayura eyes widen, she thought that Loki didn't remember it but she was wrong.

"I'm the father right?" he said bringing her back to her senses. Mayura slapped him hard his right cheek has a red mark.

"How dare you!" she cried then ran back to the meeting hall. Everyone eyed her it's obvious that she cried then she went to Odin. When she was about near to Odin, Skuld accidentally dropped her pen. Mayura picked it for her, Skuld accept it. When their hands touched she felt something, her eyes widen.

"Ne Odin can I go home, I'm not feeling well…" she requested, Skuld looked at her only to see that she was beside Odin already.

"Sure Mayura take care okay…" he said then Mayura vanished. After that Loki returned holding his sore cheek then he went to his sit.

"Odin, can I go home too?" he asked

"No Loki, we're in middle of the meeting" he said, Loki gritted his teeth. Skuld's eyes still widen, her fist and body was shaking.

"Skuld what's wrong?" Verdandi asked

"You knew it right?" Skuld whispered, Verdandi and Urd eyes widen

"As expected…" Urd said

* * *

**What a long chapter~! Hahahah :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

When Mayura went home, she was greeted by Thaliah.

"Welcome back Maste-" she was interrupted by Mayura because she was embraced by Mayura.

"Master, what happened?" she asked her.

"It's… _hiccup_… Loki…"she answered. Thaliah looked at her then she patted her back.

"Don't worry Master, everything will be alright. Please calm down now, it's not good for the baby." Thaliah said, Mayura looked at her then to her tummy then she patted it with care.

"When the time comes that the baby was born, I swear that I'm not going introduce my baby to his or her father." She said, Thaliah nodded at her

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who could that be?" Thaliah said as she went to the door. It was Skuld, she was smiling at them.

"Skuld! What are you doing here? What about the meeting?" Mayura said then Skuld approached her

"Well the meeting was boring so I escaped and maybe the meeting was done." she said then she held Mayura's hands. Mayura sweatdropped

"I want to ask you something…" she said in serious tone Mayura got nervous, "are you pregnant with Loki's child?" she asked

"How?!" Mayura said, her eyes widen.

"When you gave me my pen, I saw a vision. Besides I'm a Norn! I can predict futures. Hohohohh" she laughed proudly

"hehehhe I see. But Skuld, I thought you like Loki? Why are you saying this?" she said

Skuld looked down, "I knew from the start that Loki doesn't feel the same like what I feel for him. And I already accepted it, so please Mayura" as she held her hands more tightly, "take care of Loki for me and also take care of your baby boy" she said as she winked at her. Mayura's mouth hang opened and her eyes widen more bigger. She didn't expect that it was a boy!

"Skuld…" she said then Skuld looked at her, "Thank you for the support but… I don't trust Loki anymore…" she whispered but Skuld heard it.

"Mayura… Loki is a good man. He'll protect you two." Skuld said

"But he left me, he promised me that he won't leave me and then he got me pregnant." She said tears flowing on her cheeks.

"Ah! Mayura, don't cry! It's not good for the baby, right Thaliah?" she said as Thaliah returned

"Riigghhtt Master, calm down. The baby, remember?" Thaliah said, they both comforting her.

"I know, why don't we have a tea to relax?" Skuld suggested. Mayura stop crying then she nodded. They went to the garden to have tea and it last for hours. After that, Skuld bid them goodbye and went home.

"Such a good friend…" Mayura said

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*MEANWHILE*

"Hello Misao…" said the unknown person

"Who's there?" Misao said he was interrupted in cleaning his temple

"My, my… you don't remember me? Such a useless servant…" Misao's eyes widen

"Master! Please forgive…" he said as he kneel down infront of unknown person

"Forgive you?! You didn't even do what I told you…" said the mysterious man then he smirked

_PAST_

_When the unknown person found out that Idun was still alive and went to Midgard, he sent an order to his former servant, who's in Midgard._

"_Misao! I know you're still in Midgard! Answer me!" he shouted infront of the mirror_

"_It's been a while Master, what can I do for you" he said as he kneeled infront of him_

"_Go find and kill Idun!" he ordered_

"_Yes Master…" he approved. He approved it only in one condition that after this he'll let him alone and live peacefully. He looked at Idun everywhere and when he found her, he became attracted to Idun. He didn't do his master's order he lived peacefully with Idun. When Idun gave birth, she died and he promised to her grave that he will protect Mayura no matter what eventhough it's not his child._

_END OF PAST_

"You're such a useless servant! I shall kill you now!" he shouted

"No please!" he pleased

"Papa?!" a girl shouted

"Mayura! Get out now!" Misao shouted, the unknown person smirked then went near to Mayura. He pulled out his sword and he slashed the Mayura-clone.

"Mayura!" Misao cried then he noticed that Mayura's body disappeared

"What happened to her?" he asked

"Well the real Mayura is in the Asgard now. Such a pity that she left you here." the unknown person said then he pointed the sword infront of Misao's heart

"No, she won't leave me… she have a reason… heheheh" he laughed, the unknown person got irritated then he deepened the sword causing Misao to die.

"That deserves you…"he said as he walked away leaving the dead body of Misao in the temple.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

Mayura woke up sweating and tears keep flowing down from her eyes.

"It's just a dream…" she muttered to herself and went back to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Many months has passed, Mayura and the Norn sisters were having tea time. They talked about babies, of course they knew it was a boy because Skuld told them. She set Loki free for the sake of the baby.

"So what is the name of the baby boy? Have you thought of it?" Verdandi said as she sipped the tea, it's their favorite tea the Jasmin Mandarin tea.

"Ohh maybe the baby will be like Loki! Right Skuld?" Urd said as she clasped her hands together. Skuld smiled

"Well-" she was cut because they heard noises, noises that express pain. They looked where it came from then they realized that it was Mayura. She is sweating heavily and is gasping for air. Verdandi called Thaliah then they prepared the room, Urd called a midwife while Skuld called Loki.

"_Loki! Mayura was about to give birth! Get here now!_" she ordered him through telepathy

"_What?! Okay just wait_!" he said then their conversation ended. Loki wore his coat then ran down the stairs in dash.

"Daddy, where are you going? What's the hurry? It's about Mystery girl right?" Fenrir asked, Loki stopped then he face Fenrir

"Fenrir, Mayura's going to give birth now! I got to hurry." He said, Fenrir nodded then Loki went out. Loki ran out he was running when he encountered Narugami (Thor).

"Oi Loki!" he said as he stopped him from running. Loki glared him that send him shivers to his spine.

"Get out of the way Thor!" he shouted. He pushed Narugami and was about to run when Narugami grab him by his shoulders

"What's the hurry?! Huh!" he said in furious

"Look, Mayura was about to give birth now. She needs me!" he said Narugami was surprised then he nodded. They started running when they encountered a group of hawks then saw Heimdall smirking.

"What's the hurry Loki?" he asked, Loki gave him a deadly glare but Heimdall didn't mind it. He took step forward to Loki but Loki run passed to him. Heimdall got furious then he summoned his hawks. They attacked Loki and Narugami.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Loki's eyes glowed and all the hawks collapsed on the ground then he started running again, Heimdall and Narugami followed him.

"Hey Thor, what's happening?" Heimdall asked

"It's just Mayura… she giving birth now and I think he's the father." Narugami said Heimdall's eyes widen.

"_Almost there… wait for me Mayura!_" Loki whispered. He was almost there when…

"LOOOOOKKIII~!" said by the goddess of beauty, Freyra as she hugged him.

"Freyra let go of me, please…" he pleased

"No Loki! Why don't you love me? I'm beautiful and there's no other woman who's more beautiful than me!" she shouted still clinging to Loki, Narugami and Heimdall sweatdropped

"Freyra let go of Loki now! We're in hurry!" Narugami said as he held her by her arm. Freyra glared him

"Get off your dirty hands off mee!" she shouted at him then he pushed him

"Freyra, let go of me now!" he said then he accidentally pushed her causing her to fall on the ground

"Loki… why?" she said then she started crying.

"Freyra, I didn't mean-" he was cut by someone

"Loki! Why did you pushed my sister?!" Freyr shouted, "Gulinbursti! Attack Loki!" he ordered. Gulinbursti aiming Loki his canons but it missed. Loki gave him a deadly glare then Gulinbursti got scared and went to Freyr's back.

"Loki! Why did you do to him?! I shall kill you!" he shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"STOP IT WILL YOU! I'M IN HURRY! MAYURA NEEDS ME AND SHE'S GIVING BIRTH NOW!" Loki shouted, Freyr and Freyra's eyes widen.

"What!" they said in unison and before they notice Loki, he's starting run away followed by Narugami and Heimdall leaving them alone. When they reached Mayura's house Loki slammed the door and he was greeted by the Norn sisters.

"Loki! Why are you late?!" Skuld shouted at him

"I'll… _pant… _explain later, where's… _pant… _Mayura?" he asked trying to catch some air.

"She's in that room." Urd pointed the door, Loki nodded and started to run but was stopped by Verdandi

"There's no point of you going here, Odin is already there" Verdandi said as she released Loki. Loki's legs weaken as he punched the floor. Then Freyr and Freyra made it only to see Loki punching the floor harder.

"I was supposed to be there! Not Odin!" he shouted continuing punching the floor his fist has a blood.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

Sweats are streaming down on Mayura's forehead. She started to shout and moaned loud. Thaliah wiped off Mayura's sweats.

"Miss Mayura, a little more…the baby's nearly coming out" the midwife said

Mayura's scream echoed throughout the room enough for Loki and other gods and goddesses to hear it. She screams louder as she squeezed Odin's hand tighter. After a few more screams, the baby was finally out of Mayura's womb. Mayura smiled when she heard the baby's cry.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" she said, Mayura smiled faintly. Soon enough, her eyes started to become heavy and she fell asleep still holding Odin's hand. He and Thaliah smiled then removed Mayura's eyes from him. Thaliah carried the baby then wash it.

"What is his name Master?" the midwife asked Odin

"Sorry I'm not the father but can we wait for her to wake up? I think she have thought of it." He said the midwife nodded and went out. When she was out she was greeted by Loki.

"How's my child?!" he asked

"Ohh you're the father… congratulations! It's a boy! It's a boy!" she said as she held Loki's hand swaying it then went out of the house. Odin went out of the room when he saw Loki he smirked.

"Hello Loki…" he waved at him

"Odin!" he glared at him

"You may enter if you want…" he said then Loki run passed to him when he entered the room, he saw Mayura sleeping peacefully with their baby beside her. He seated at the chair beside the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**it's a boy! it's a boy! :D**

**many gods blocked him... poor Loki...**

**i love writing this story *o***


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

When Mayura finally woke up, she saw Loki sleeping beside her in a sitting position. His head was supported by his two arms that was cross against each other and was place on top of her bed. She smiled then she looked at their baby.

Then started to cry, her cry was silent and softly, trying her best not to wake up the sleeping Loki. Unfortunately, Loki heard her cries. His eyes shut open and he sat up. There, he saw Mayura crying, tears keep flowing but she keeps on smiling. He sat beside Mayura and softly caressed her cheeks. He hugged her but she didn't hug him back.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying? Tell me, do you need something?" He whispered softly, caressing her long pink hair gently. But before Mayura could answer the door opened. They both looked at the door and they saw their friends with so much happiness.

"Ahh! I'm sorry Master, I tried to stop them but they didn't listen to me" Thaliah said as she entered the room then she bowed.

"It's alright Thaliah" she smiled then Thaliah went out

"Daidouji, how's the baby?" Narugami said

"It's fine, thank you." She smiled

"The baby resembles Loki!" Freyra shouted in delight. They looked at the Ace, he have brown hair like Loki and red eyes like Mayura. He's also chubby.

"What's the baby's name?" the Norn sisters said, Mayura looked at Loki then she replied, "I would like to named him Ace, is it okay Loki?"

"I'm fine with it… such a good name" he said, he didn't expect Mayura to ask him, he smiled then he kissed Mayura in her cheek. Mayura blushed but it was vanished when Ace pokes Mayura's face. He smiled at his parents and Mayura and Loki smiled too.

"Everyone I've prepared snacks, you eat now." Thaliah said then everyone went out of the room. Leaving Mayura, Loki and Ace alone in the room.

"Loki, we need to talk." She said

"What about Mayura?" he asked

"Enough with the drama Loki, I already gave birth, you can leave us… don't worry I can take care of Ac-" she was cut off by Loki

"Why are thinking about that? Do you really want me to be separated from my son?!" he shouted

"I didn't say that… it's just that you can still visit him. We can arrange a visitation for you and Ace" she said calmly

"You're not the only one who can decide for this. I also have rights for him, I'm his father!" he shouted causing Ace to cry.

"Don't shout, look you make Ace cry." She said while she rocking baby Ace. When Ace slept again, Mayura put him down then Loki grabbed Mayura's wrist, she landed on his chest. She looked up, their faces were inches apart.

"I love you Mayura…" Loki whispered to her right ear.

"Loki, I love you too…" she cried then Loki kissed her. They kissed passionately then Mayura pushed Loki. He blinked at the same time he was confused.

"Why?" he said

"I'm sorry… but you have you to go now" she said looking away from him

"Wai-" but it was too late because Mayura used her telekinesis. She lifted Loki and kicked him out of the door. Everyone saw this then Narugami laughed at him.

"What happened Loki? Your wife kicked you out? What a shame" Heimdall said as Loki got up, he glared Heimdall, who's smirking at him.

"Shut up Heimdall!" he said then he turned to the door, "Mayura! Opened this door or I'll destroy your door!" he said as he knocked the door harder.

"Master Loki, please calm down" Thaliah said, Loki stopped then Thaliah went in the room. After a few minutes, went out.

"Master Loki, Master Mayura and baby Ace was resting please don't be noisy" she said then she bow, Loki nodded then went out of the house.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*LOKI'S HOUSE*

"Master Loki!" Yamino greeted him

"Daddy!" Fenrir greeted him too, Loki walked passed to them then went to his office. He seated to his chair, his head was supported by his two hands.

"Master Loki, I brought some snacks" Yamino said as he and Fenrir went inside the office. Yamino placed the tray in the table then he poured the tea in a teacup.

"So Master Loki, is it a boy or girl?" he suddenly asked as he placed the tea infront of Loki.

"It's a boy. His name is Ace" he answered

"Yippiee new baby brother!" Fenrir jumped in joy.

* * *

**i know that Mayura is cold toward Loki... but don't be mad... it's part of the story anyway ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Mayura was sitting in the garden chair playing with her baby Ace while Loki was just sitting infront of them looking at them or rather stealing some glances at them. He was holding a maraca, shaking it to make their laugh as they both laughing.

"Master, I will take care of baby Ace so that you can relax yourself." Thaliah said.

"It's okay Thaliah, I can manage… maybe later…" Mayura answered while smiling

"Okay Master…" Thaliah said then bowed and left, leaving Mayura and Loki alone.

"You can go home now, visitation time is over." Mayura said

"What?! But I didn't agree to it!" Loki said then he snatched Ace from Mayura.

"I'm the mother! I gave birth to him so I have the rights!" she said then she snatched Ace from Loki.

"No fair! I also have rights for him, I'm his father!" he said then snatched Ace again from Mayura. Ace has awaken then cried, Loki panicked so he returned Ace to Mayura.

"Baby… It will all be okay. Mommy's here." Mayura cooed in his ear over and over rocking slightly back and forth until Ace fell back to sleep again. Loki looked at her amazingly as she kissed the baby's forehead.

"Hey Mayura, how about my kiss?" Loki teased her while poking her cheek

"Stop it Loki…" she said, Loki stopped then he looked at her, "just leave us like what you did to me…" she continued

"Mayura…"

"Loki, I will out for a while don't visit Ace" she threaten him, that send shivers to his spine.

"ok, where are you going?" he suddenly asked

"It's none of your business!" she said then she started walking back to her mansion.

"Mayura…" he said while watching her going back then a tear fell on his cheek.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*ODIN'S HOUSE*

"Ne, Odin-kun can I visit Papa?" Mayura requested

"…", no response

"Odin-kun…" she said

"…", still no response

"ODIN-KUN!" she shouted causing Odin to jump in surprised.

"What? What?!" he shrieked

"Geez, you're not listening… I said can I visit Papa in Midgard?" she said while pouting

"Ahh… why so sudden?" he asked

"Well, I want him to meet Ace~!" she said

"No!" he shouted

"What? Why?" she asked

"because…"

"Because?"

"What if he gets mad because you got pregnant? Then you will go home with a child? What do you think he will say?" he said

"But I will explain everything to him!" she cried

"If I say no, it's no!" he shouted

"But…" she was cut because she's crying, Odin saw this then he approached her then he patted her back

"I'm sorry… I'm just concerned about you, I hope you understand me." He said

"It's okay… I understand…" she said then she started to walk away. She looked back again but Odin just started the fire at the fireplace as if he's in a deep thought then she closed the door. She noticed that he's not in his sense a while ago and she's started to doubt him so she hid her presence from the others. She knew that eavesdropping is bad but her curiosity kill her so she leaned on the door and start to listen. She heard birds' wings around the room.

"Long time no see Hugin, Munin…" he said as he reached the two birds

"_Hugin__? __Munin?_" Mayura thought

"Master…" said the two birds

"We already cleared Misao's body." Hugin said

"We throw it in the Vimur as what you said…" Munin said. Mayura heard it as she start crying while covering her mouth so that no one will hear her.

"Very good my pets…" he smiled while his smile widen

"Master, why are you happy?" they asked in unison

"All my plans has successfully fulfill…" he said, Munin and Hugin looked at each other then looked at Odin again.

"Plans? What plans?" they said

"Remember… I killed her parents if you only saw their faces! Such a pathetic! But Idun escaped so I ordered Misao to kill them but he's a fool to drown by her charm… good thing she died. But still Misao didn't follow my commands!" he said as he slammed his fist, "So I killed him for being useless servant, his face is also pathetic!" he narrated

"But how about Mayura?" Hugin asked

"As for Mayura, I used her and she gave me her whole trust to me. She didn't know that I also planned lose her purity so that she will hate Loki for the rest of her life. But I didn't expect her to be pregnant… but I don't care afterall, it was a success! Such a stupid girl… Wuuahahahha!" he continued. Mayura heard it. She heard all of it, she knew everything. She was tricked by Odin who she trusted, who she thought that he will help her but she's wrong. She's just a stupid girl who was tricked by Odin.

* * *

**she knew everything now! Odin is so bad...**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

She's still in Odin's mansion, crying tears keep flowing to her rosy cheeks while covering her mouth so that no one will hear her. Her knees were shaking until it fell on the floor, she leaned her back on the wall as she continue to cry. Then she heard a click on the knob, she forced herself to stand up and started to run away before Odin could see her. As she ran away a figure was bumped to her, causing both of them to fell on the floor.

"What the! Who the hell… Daidouji! Are you okay? Why are you crying? What happened?" Narugami said as he reached a hand for her, helping her to stand up.

"Narugami… am I stupid?" she asked while crying

"Why are asking that?" he asked as he handed a handkerchief to her, she accepted it then she wiped her tears.

"Am I stupid?! Just answer it!" she shouted at him, "I'm sorry Narugami, I didn't mean to shout at you…"

"Daidouji…" he said

"Narugami, can you leave me for a while… I want to be alone." She said, Narugami nodded Mayura started to walk away but she collapsed on the floor. Narugami went to her then he carried her, bride style, then he returned her to her home.

"Mayura! Hang on, we're almost there!" he said while running. As he reached the house, he was greeted by Loki who's playing with his child. When he saw them, he handed the baby to Thaliah then went to Mayura. Narugami handed Mayura to Loki.

"Narugami, what happened to her?" he asked as he placed Mayura on the bed.

"We bumped to each other at my house and I saw her crying then she collapsed" he stated

"Where did she go before you met?" Loki asked again

"I don't know I just met her in my house, we just bumped to each other" he explained

"Hhmmm… _hiccup_…" they looked at Mayura, who's crying as she clutched the blanket.

"Mayura, wake up…" Loki said as placed his hand on her cheek caressing it. Causing Mayura eyes wide open then she sit up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in cold tone

"Mayu-"

"I told you not to visit Ace, right?" she said as she glared him

"Mayura! You're not the boss of me besides I still have rights on Ace since I'm his father!" he shouted getting irritated

"I'm sorry for the interruption but Master needs her rest, can you let her…" Thaliah interrupted as she bowed, Loki and Narugami nodded then they left her with Thaliah. Thaliah approached her as she sit at the edge of the bed Mayura hugged her then she patted Mayura's back.

"It's alright Master, now tell me what's wrong?" she said

"Thaliah, am I stupid?" she asked while sobbing

"Of course not Master, why do you ask?" she said then she smiled at her

"Then why am I so easy to be tricked, to be fooled around?!" she shouted, good thing she put a barrier earlier because she knew that Narugami and Loki will eavesdropped them.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*MEANWHILE*

"Damn Loki! Why we don't hear a thing?" Narugami asked as he leaned harder to the door

"I don't know! Maybe she put a barrier or something… damn!" he said

*BACK TO MAYURA AND THALIAH*

"What are you talking about Master?" Thaliah asked

"I knew it… I knew everything… I was fooled by Odin!" she cried

"Master Odin tricked you? What do you mean by that?" she asked again

"Odin… I thought I could trust him, I gave him my whole trust. All the kindness he showed to me was all fake! He was the one who killed my parents! He also killed my Papa…" she muttered as she lowered her head

"Your Papa? You mean Mr. Daidouji? He killed them?!" Thaliah shocked

"Yes… my Papa was the former servant of Odin… he used me. He also wanted me to get mad to Loki…" she continued

"It's so sad to hear Master… but what are you going to do now?" she asked

"Just play along in Odin's game then I will get my revenge then we will run away from this place… will you come with me and Ace, Thaliah?" she declared while wiping her tears

"Of course Master, I already gave you my loyalty…" she said

"Thank you Thaliah…"


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

"Oi Loki, we can't still hear anything! Do something… oi! What are doing?" Narugami said as he saw a smiling Loki playing with his son.

"What? I'm with Ace is there something wrong with that?" he said then he glared him

"There's nothing wrong… will you just help me or I'm going to break this door at once" he said as he pointed his wooden sword, the Mjollnir, infront of the door.

"Here I goo! Yaaa!" but he didn't destroy it because when he was about to destroy it Thaliah opened the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked in cold tone

"Nothing… hehehhe" he said then he hid his wooden sword behind him

"Ahh Thaliah, how's Mayura?" Loki asked as he went near to her

"Master was resting, she also wishes you two to go home now" she said then she snatched Ace from Loki's arm. Loki nodded then he dragged Narugami along with him going out of the house.

"Loki! You're going to let Mayura to be in charge, aren't you?" he teased him

"Of course not! I'm going let her for now but not anymore…" he said as he winked at him then they started to walk.

"Ahh! I remembered when we bumped to each other she asked me a question…" he narrated

"What kind of question?" he asked

"She asked… if she's stupid…" he said as he frowned

"What?! Then what did say to her?" Loki asked then he held him by his collar

"Calm down Loki! Of course I would say no… but before I say that she collapsed!" he explained then Loki released him

"I see… I'm sorry…" he apologized then he lent a hand to him, he accepted it.

"But why would Mayura go to your house? Who did she visited?" Loki suddenly asked

"hhmmm… maybe she visited father… they're kinda close you know…" he answered

"Okay then she should be happy when she visited him but why she cried?" Loki said thinking hard then an idea popped

"Hey Narugami, can I visit Odin?"

"Sure you can!" he said then they to Odin's/ Narugami's house

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

"Dad! I'm home!" Narugami shouted as he opened the huge door

"Welcome son…" Odin said as he greeted Narugami then he glared Loki, "What are you doing here Loki?"

"Is it bad to visit you? By the way, is okay if I ask you questions?" he calmly said

"Let's go to the living room, I'll tell the servants to bring us some tea." He said then he ordered his servants. When they reached the living room, they sat on the couch and servants brought them tea and snacks then they went away.

"So Loki, what is this question that you want to ask me?" he asked as he sipped his tea

"Mayura was here a while ago, right? Narugami told me." he directly ask

"Certainly yes… why?" Odin asked

"Father, I bumped to her and she's crying…" Narugami stated

"Odin, what did you discussed earlier?" Loki said

"Well, she asked me if she can visit her Papa and I told her no." Odin stated

"No? Why?" Loki and Narugami said in unison while looking at each other then to Odin

"Yes it's a no… because her _Papa _might disgrace her" Odin muttered, Loki lowered his head

"Disgrace her? What do you mean father?" Narugami asked and then he turned to Loki feeling guilty.

"Because of me Mr. Daidouji will disgrace Mayura and also Ace. Now I know why she hated me." He whispered

"Yes Loki, because of you her _Papa_ will disgrace her. That's right blame yourself Loki, it's your fault anyway." Odin said as he smirked

"Father! That's enough! Come on Loki, it's not your fault don't blame yourself. If it doesn't happen then Ace would not be here with you guys…" Narugami shouted while comforting him. Odin laughed at him then he walk away.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Loki went home feeling guilty, depressed, he keep blaming himself. He was greeted by Yamino and Fenrir and they noticed that he's gloomy.

"Father, what's wrong?" Fenrir asked

"It's nothing… just don't mind me…" he said then he went up to his room.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*MEANWHILE*

"Father! You don't have to say that!" Narugami shouted

"Don't raise your voice to your father! How dare you! You're my son, you should respect me!" Odin answered him while raising his voice

"Father? You didn't act like a father, all you want is power and to kill Loki! You don't care about this family!" Narugami shouted as he walks away from the house

"Thor! Get back here! We're still talking!" he shouted but Narugami closed the door

"_Hmm… where should I go now?_" Narugami thought, he's walking still in his deep thoughts. While walking, he was hit by the post.

"Aww! My head… aarrghhh I'm hungry…" he said while holding his stomach then an idea popped in his mind, "I know! I'll go to Loki's house!" then he run faster.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*LOKI'S HOUSE*

Loki was alone in his room, lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling when he heard someone's voice he looked at the source then he found Odin's reflection on the mirror. His red eyes glowed even redder.

"Loki!" he said while pointing his finger to him, Loki got up then walked to the mirror.

"What do you want? What you said to me earlier, is it already enough to hurt my feelings?" he said

"No! Because of you! My son, Thor, is against me!" Odin shouted

"Well it's your fault for being a cruel and a cold- hearted father…" Loki said

"How dare you! Loki let's meet tomorrow at the Vimur!" Odin challenged him still pointing his finger at him

"Vimur?! Are you insane? It's very dangerous there!" he said

"Such a coward… are you scared Loki?" he teased him

"No I'm not!" he answered

"Very well then… meet me then" he said as he disappeared in the mirror

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

"I'm going to fight Loki tomorrow at the Vimur, want to come?" Odin said to Mayura. He visited her, Mayura's eyes widen.

"Sounds great, I'll go with you. But what is this Vimur anyway?" she asked as she gave him a warm smile, a fake one.

"It is the largest river here, it's very dangerous there. Once you get drown there, the river's wave is very strong, it will carry you to the end of the river and your body will cannot be see." He explained

"Why is it dangerous anyway?" she asked again

"Because at the end of the river, there's someone who's waiting for the victim then he will eat the victim. So are you still going?" He answered which give shivers to Mayura's spine

"Sure…" she said then Odin took Mayura's hand

"Great…" he said to her, Mayura glanced at the mirror to her left.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*PAST (A WHILE AGO)*

"_Who's there?" Mayura said as she sensed some presence in her room. _

"_Mayura, darling…" said a voice behind her, Mayura turned behind her then she saw her parents._

"_Mom? Dad?" she whispered then she's running to them to give them a hug but she just passed through them, she can't touch them._

"_What?" she cried while trying to touch them again but it just passing through their body_

"_Mayura, darling, calm down we're only spirits. We're sorry because we just showed ourselves to you today, it's too hard to come here." Idun said_

"_It's alright as long as you're not going leave me, right?" she asked them, Idun and Bragi looked at each other then they frowned_

"_Mayura, I'm sorry but we need to hurry…" Bragi said_

"_Why?" she asked again_

"_First, you have to go the garden then looked at the purple tree which is the different among the trees." Bragi said, Mayura nodded then went to the garden with her parents trailing behind her._

"_You see that hole?" Bragi asked, Mayura nodded then he smiled_

"_Just a drop of blood and the door will open." He continued, Mayura nodded again then she bit her thumb then poured a drop of blood. After that, the tree glowed white then Mayura covered her eyes and a door appeared before her._

"_What is this?" she asked as she recovered from the glowing tree_

"_You'll see…" Idun giggled as she pushed Mayura inside the tree. Inside the tree was a paradise place, it's huge and you can see the peace inside it. Mayura eyes widen in amazed as she wandered around the place, she noticed a mirror, the mirror has star- diamond on the top and has a magnificent design. She's touched the edge of the mirror when…_

"_You know you can use that mirror to defeat Odin and you'll get justice from what he did to us and to you…" Idun said causing Mayura to jump_

"_What do you mean mother?" she asked_

"_Use it, just use the word TWYLIA and remember to say it loud. Just face the mirror to Odin then use the word, whoever faced the mirror, the mirror will suck that person who faced the mirror. Then the mirror will trap that person inside the mirror forever!" Idun explained_

"_Then why you didn't used in the first time mom?" Mayura asked as she sweatdropped_

"_it's because we're celebrating for me being pregnant to you, so I put the away but still I forgot to bring it with me…" she protested while scratching her back- head_

"_It's alright… thanks you Mom and Dad…" she said as tear dropped in her cheek_

"_Remember we're always here… in your heart" Bragi said while pointing Mayura's heart_

"_Mayura, I want to meet Ace!" Idun butted in_

"_Come on, Idun we don't have much time. We need to hurry." Bragi said while dragging Idun._

"_Take care Mayura, especially Ace." They said then they disappeared._


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

*THE NEXT DAY*

"Are you ready Mayura?" Odin asked

"Yes…" she said then she gets her coat

"Why are wearing that?" Odin said as he pointed the coat

"Ohh this? It's like what I seen on television, its sounds cool~!" she lied

"Ohh okay… shall we go then?" he said as he offered his arm, Mayura accepted it then together they walk out of the house.

"_Stick with the plan…_" Mayura said to her herself

*PAST*

"_Thaliah, after I defeated Odin, we will run away from this place…" Mayura said_

"_But Master, where are we going?" she asked while feeding Ace his milk_

"_I don't know, anywhere just not here…" she said_

"_As you wish Master…" Thaliah said then she bowed_

"_Make sure you prepare everything…" she said as she winked at her_

*END OF PAST*

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*LOKI'S HOUSE*

"Master Loki, where are you going? Food is almost ready." Yamino asked, he noticed that Loki was in hurry. He was trying to escaped without them noticing but it failed.

"_gulp_… I'm taking a walk to get some fresh air… see yah!" he said then he ran as fast as he can

"Hey four- eyed man! What's for breakfast?" Narugami asked

"It's pork steak, Master Loki's favorite" he answered

"Yey! Whrere's Loki anyway?" he asked again

"Daddy's out, he said that he's going to get some fresh air but daddy seems in hurry…" Fenrir said

"_Something fishy…" _Narugami said to himself then he quickly ate his food. He doubted that Loki might hiding something from them so he followed him.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

"Stupid trees! Get out of my way…" Narugami whispered, "Where is he going anyway?" then he kept on following Loki.

"_Wait! Is this Vimur? Idiot! Why is he doing here? In such dangerous place?" _he said to himself, then Loki stopped in his tracks.

"Odin! I'm here, show yourself now!" Loki shouted

"_Father? Why is he even here?_" he said to himself, Narugami was hiding behind the big bush

"Finally, you showed up… what took you so long" Odin said as he and Mayura appeared behind the huge tree, Loki's eyes widen

"Mou… you're late, we've been waiting for a long time…" Mayura pouted

"Why did you bring her here?" Loki asked as he pointed a finger to Mayura.

"Is it wrong to come here?" she said while smirking

"I asked her if she wanted to come with and she said yes, that's why she's here." Odin explained

"Ready Loki?" he asked as he tossed a sword to Loki, he caught it then he positioned himself

"Let's continue our fight" Loki said then they charged to each other. The sword- fighting was a thrill, Mayura was sitting on one of the rocks, and she wasn't interested watching it. She looked away for a while when she heard a clashing blades.

"Ahh!" someone shouted, Mayura turned only to see Loki's arm was bleeding

"Loki!" Mayura and Narugami shouted as Narugami came out of the bushes and Mayura went to injured Loki.

"I knew it! Loki, why did you brought him here?!" Odin asked referring to Narugami as he points his sword to Loki.

"Father! That's enough!" Narugami said as he stood then he shield Loki.

"Thor, why? Why are you doing this? Why are you against me?" Odin said while holding his sword more tightly then he laughed like he a crazy man

"He's out of his mind! His getting crazy…" Loki shouted, Odin heard it then he grabbed Mayura then he pointed the edge of the sword to her throat

"I'm not crazy! Grrr!" he shouted then Narugami and Loki pointed their sword to him, "One step and I'll end this girl's life!"

"Odin stop! You're hurting me!" Mayura pleased while trying to struggled

"Shut up! You useless little thing!" he shouted at her

"Odin!" Loki shouted

"Don't do this father!" Narugami begged

"Shut up! Thor, you're my only child but you didn't want to follow my footsteps and you didn't follow my orders!"

"Father…" Narugami muttered then he step forward

"Stay back or else!" he threatened as he neared the blade to Mayura's neck

"Twylia…" Mayura whispered while smirking

"What?!" Odin asked

"TWYLIA!" she shouted as she pulled the mirror out from her coat then faced it to Odin. The mirror sucked Odin inside until he was trapped.

"Mayura, what are you doing? Let me out, you know I didn't mean it what I said earlier…." He begged as he used his whole powers to get out.

"Your powers were useless in that mirror. You thought I'm stupid, right? I knew everything! You killed my parents and my Papa, you even threw his body here!" she shouted as she point the river, Odin became silent then he whispered, "I'm inlove with your mother but she didn't feel the same way for me instead she picked that Bragi then she got pregnant! So I killed them but she escaped so I ordered Misao to kill her but instead he fell inlove with her then they lived happily eventhough she didn't feel the same way to him!" he admitted

"Wait so she's the woman who you're telling me when I was a little?" Narugami asked, Odin nodded

"How could you! How about mother? I thought you loved her." he shouted

"I do love her but she cheated on me… she chose Loki's father! I saw them kissing in my house! That's why I killed them… but the revenge wasn't enough!" Odin stated

* * *

**she finally defeated Odin (actually, she trapped him in the mirror)**

**did she really mean what she said about leaving Loki?! **

**find out ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**the name of Loki's father is Farbauti... i didn't put his name here because you might get confused... Frigg is Odin's wife...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

*PAST*

_Loki's mother died after giving birth to Loki because she has a heart disease. She chose her baby because she loves him. His father got depressed but he didn't blame Loki for his wife's death. He became a good father to him. _

_One day, he met Frigg, she's holding a baby boy, his heartbeat became fast and he felt inlove at first sight to her. _

"_What a cute kid… your son?" he asked while ruffling his hair_

"_Yes and thank you…" she giggled, her laughing was like a laughing angel… so melodic._

"_What's his name and how old is he?" he asked again_

"_His name is Thor and he's 3 years old." She said_

"_Same age like my son, Loki." He said_

"_That's great~! They can be friends" she happily said. After that meeting, they always meeting and became friends but they fell inlove with each other._

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

_*ONE NIGHT*_

_Loki's father went to Frigg's house to pay her a visit. He knocked the door and he was greeted by a drunken Frigg. She hugged him and started to kiss him._

"_Frigg, stop it. This is wrong…" he said as he struggle but Frigg pulled him inside._

"_Why would I stop? I love you! Don't you know that?" she cried _

"_You don't know what you're talking about, you're drunk…" he scolded her_

"_No! I know what I'm doing! I'm confessing to you!" she shouted then she pushed him on the couch then she kissed him. Loki's father kissed back and they kissed passionately._

"_Frigg, what's the meaning of this?!" someone shouted causing the both of them looked at the angry Odin._

"_Odin!" she shouted_

"_How dare you! How long have you cheating on me?!" he shouted then he pulled out his dagger_

"_Odin, I'm sor-" she was cut because the dagger stabbed in her heart_

"_Frigg! How could you kill your own wife?!" Loki's father shouted_

"_Shut up!" then he stabbed his chest causing to Loki's father to die._

_On the day of the funeral, Odin was depressed he was with the crying Thor._

"_Thor! Don't cry it's not a man a thing!" he said to him then he lowered his head_

"_**Frigg, why did you cheated on me?"**__ he said to himself then he felt someone patting his back _

"_It's alright Odin… she's maybe gone but she's still on our heart." She said, Odin looked at the girl beside him then he blushed. The girl has a pair of red eyes, pink hair, beautiful, tall, she also a rosy cheeks, a red lips and pale skin._

"_Who are you?" he asked, his bangs hiding his blush_

"_I'm Idun, Frigg's friend… too bad she's death now but like what I said she's still in our heart with the memories she left us…" she said then she smiled at him causing for him to blushed harder_

"_Thank you…" he whispered_

_After the funeral, Odin was always hanging out with Idun until he fall inlove with her. They were on the park, sitting on the bench. _

"_Idun…" he said then the girl turned to him_

"_Yes?" she said then she smiled_

"_**She's like an angel…**_" _he thought, "I have… something… to tell you…" he said getting nervous_

"_What is it?" she asked_

"_I… love… you! I love you Idun!" he confessed, Idun's eyes sadden then she turned away _

"_I'm sorry… but I'm getting married to Bragi… I'm sorry that I hurt you…" she apologized_

"_It's okay Idun… it's not my first heartbreak afterall…" he said as he smiled to her, a fake one, tears threatening to fall then he ran away leaving her alone_

"_Odin…" she whispered_

_After that confession, he never showed up to her. She's feeling guilty for rejecting him but she didn't want to give him hopes so she told him the truth. She and Bragi got married and they lived happily until she knew she's pregnant, they become happier. But one day, Odin visited them like he's a crazy man then he started kill them but she escaped and went to Midgard. So he odered Misao, his former servant, to kill her but he became attracted to her then they lived happily. _

*END OF PAST*

Then Odin ended his story…

* * *

**Odin was a good guy back then but because of love he killed a person... and became bad...**

**one more chapter...**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

After hearing Odin's story, all of them have a furious face.

"You killed my father?!" Loki said

"How could you father! You killed mom!" Narugami shouted

"You killed my parents and my Papa…" Mayura whispered she's ready to smack the mirror and crushed it into pieces but she was stopped by Narugami.

"Daidouji, stop… I know that he done cruelty to us but still he's my father." He said

"Thor, my son…" Odin said then a tear fell into his cheeks

"Hhmmphh! Fine…" she said then she threw the mirror, good thing Narugami caught it before it landed on the ground.

"Hey Daidouji, how can- wait!" before he finished it, Mayura vanished infront of them

"Mayura…!" Loki shouted then he started to run leaving Narugami and a trapped Odin.

"I'm sorry Thor…" Odin apologized

"It's alright father…" he said while caressing the mirror then ran away from that place.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

"Thaliah! Come on! There's no more time! He probably will here in a minute!" Mayura said as she run inside her house then she grabbed Ace. Everything seems ready… she knew that Loki might followed her so they better hurry.

"Yes Master!" she answered then they vanished into the air.

"Mayura! Answer me!" Loki shouted while knocking the door

_NO RESPOND_

"Mayura!"

_STILL NO RESPOND_

He's getting impatient then he kicked the door only to see an empty place.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" he whispered to himself, "I'll going to find you no matter what!" he shouted while punching the floor.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*AFTER 5 YEARS*

Loki kept on searching and searching for them. He used his power to trace them but he can't find them. He even went to Midgard to check maybe she's there but he can't find her there. Narugami became the king of Asgard since Odin is trapped on the mirror forever.

"_Maybe she hid their presence so that I can't find them. Darn! Mayura show to me please!_" he said to himself. He's getting tired of looking, he hasn't slept for days and he hasn't eaten anything! He's kept on walking then he saw a pink- haired woman, he's trying to chase the woman but it failed because he's eyes got blurry until he collapsed on the ground.

"Mayura…" he whispered then he closed his eyes

"Mister…" a little voice said, Loki heard then he ignored it

"Leave me alone kid…" he muttered

"Mister… are you alright?" the kid asked while poking him, Loki ignored it again but the poking was getting harder so Loki slapped the hand.

"_Hiccup…_" he heard

"_Ohh no… please don't cry…_" he thought

"Waaa!" then the kid cried as loud as he can. Loki opened his eyes then looked at the crying boy who's sobbing hard.

"Hushh… I'm sorry okay. Please don't cry." He said trying to comfort him, he lifted the boy then placed him on the top of his shoulder. The boy stopped crying as he opened his eyes he smiled and laughed. After that he put down the boy, he looked at the boy, he have messy brown hair and a pair of red eyes. Loki's eyes widen

"Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked

"My momma told me to not talk to strangers…" the little boy said

"Well then, who's your momma?" Loki asked again

"It's a secret… hahahah" he said as he put a finger infront of his mouth then winked at him

"Okay… how-" he was cut by someone

"Ace, dear, where are you?" someone shouted, Loki recognized the voice until the woman got neared to them

"Momma!" the kid said as he ran to his mother. His mother kneeled infront of him then she hugged him

"Where were you, Ace? I've been looking for you…" she cried

"I was with Mister, momma" he said then he pointed a finger to Loki. The woman looked at the man then her eyes widen.

"Mayura?!" Loki shouted

"Loki?" she whispered

"Momma, you know Mister?" Ace asked while tugging her skirt

"Yes, Ace… you see he's your-" she cut by Loki

"Father… I'm your father, Ace." He continued, Ace eyes widen then he went to Mayura's back

"It's so great to see you Loki but we're in hurry." Mayura said as she turned away and about to walk when Loki grabbed her arm then he hugged her tightly.

"Let go of me Loki!" she shouted while struggling

"No! I'm not letting you go! Now that I found both you!" he shouted too while hugging her, to Loki's surprise Mayura stopped struggling instead she return the hug then he looked to her. She's smiling and tears flowing down to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Loki for everything…" she whispered

"It's alright Mayura… let's return home now, shall we?" he asked, and then she nodded. They went first to Mayura's house to pick up their things then they returned home.

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0o000oo

*IN THEIR HOUSE*

"Now tell me, why did you leave me?" Loki suddenly asked

"Well-" she was cut by Ace who's running toward them

"Momma! Daddy! Fenrir's chasing me~!" he shouted, they laughed then Loki pulled Mayura to their room. He lifted her then he tossed her to the bed.

"Now tell me…" he whispered seductively in her right ear

"It doesn't matter as long as we're here now." She said then she gave him a peck of kiss on the lips.

"I love you…" she whispered

"I love you too, Mayura…" he said then they kissed passionately. And they lived happily ever after~!

* * *

**i'm done~! yay! :D**

**i hope you really enj0y my fanfiction...**

**thank you for the supp0rts and reviews :))**


End file.
